


How to Build a Harem Without Really Trying

by Ever_Pining



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Modification, Body Worship, Incubus Scott, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Pining/pseuds/Ever_Pining
Summary: Scott is in for a new year, after he finds something by the beach it changes more things than just a small addition to his shelf.. and new Incubus Scott has an itch to scratch.





	1. Lost and Found

Scott lay on his bed, the covers kicked down. It was nearing the end of Summer, the heat still high and the sun almost always shining. It wasn’t much but Scott had been admiring his hard work that he had done throughout the summer. His grades were average his body reflected the same status. But Scott had decided to change that. Changing his diet, his workouts and his general lifestyle Scott had gotten himself from skinny and frail to a more toned version of himself. He wasn’t brimming with muscle but his body was more defined than before. 

Even with covers lowered Scott was having a difficult time going to sleep, the heat was surrounding him and making the ever presence of sweat a constant thought in his mind. Through the dead of night Scott decided to go take a walk. The moon was high and there wasn’t much around but he felt like a walk would help him cool off. Scott changed his pants to some loose shorts and slipped on a t-shirt. Despite the fact Scott knew his walk was just going to be a series of circles until he bored himself he stepped out anyways. 

Scott walked along the path and took the turns that lead down to the pier. The sea breeze cooling him down and making him relax with the sound of the waves. Moving in and out with the tide. From out of nowhere something new started ringing. Scott looked around and was trying to find the source of the noise. In his ears, a static like noise rung out high; almost like bell. Scott eventually found something that caught his attention, and with that the ringing stopped. There was a bottle lying on the rocks, stripped bare of its wrapper and anything but the cap. He picked it up and looked inside. There he found a small pendant, circular in shape and attached to it was a chain that went around and hid its true length. 

The bottle’s lid wasn’t moving leaving Scott with only one choice. It was only a glass bottle what could the harm be, Scott walked over to the wall and smashed to bottle by hitting it. The glass shattered and fell. He picked up the small necklace inspecting it briefly for any dirt or attachments before pocketing it, he could look at it when he got home. Scott shoved the glass to the side and made his way home.

When he got home Scott did just that. He sat down at his desk and took out the charm. Flicking on the light so he could get a proper look at it. There was a protruding part to the charm, with two symbols forged into the metal. On the back there was an etching of a snake. Scott wasn’t sure what it represented, what either sides meant but there wasn’t any harm in keeping this was there? Scott tried it on and looked at his reflection in the mirror. 

There wasn’t really anything out of place with it but it did look a bit dirty. So Scott licked his thumb and started to wipe and try clean the pendant. Rubbing it so that he could see it without the grim that was on it. With that done Scott got up and went to get ready for sleep, happy with himself with his new find. That this walk resulted in something cool for him to have. 

Going to bed Scott shrugged off his clothes and lay down atop the blanket hoping that his nakedness and the combined lack of the duvet would help him stay cool. Lying on his back with his eyes closed he slowly drifted off, pulled under by the lull of sleep and rest.  
\---

Shortly after Scott had fell asleep he was woken up by a light shining on his eyes, making him aware again. The light was warm, inviting. Looking around Scott couldn’t see anything discernible. Everywhere he looked he saw light emitting from the walls but it wasn’t blinding, just muted enough so he could see the glow. In the distance he could see a light that had a different to the rest of the room. 

“Welcome Champion. I see you have found my token. Congratulations, let me gift you with the mark of my power.” 

Scott was confused by everything, the light, the sound, the voice. Where he was, how he got here. “Wait, token? You mean the old dirty thing I found on the beach?” His head tilted and eyebrows raised as he thought. “What’s the catch?”

“There is no catch young one, I bless you with my own power and you in turn act as a vessel for my power to manifest. For what you will know in due time. For now.” The figure waved its limb and a table appeared in front of Scott, three pedestals to hold an object each. “You must pick whichever of these choices you are called towards.” 

Scott frowned, he wasn’t done asking his questions but this thing wasn’t giving him much of a choice in the matter. And if he had powers, that would be a plus, the entity didn’t seem malicious so Scott didn’t see the harm in following its orders. Scott looked at the table, with a blink of an eye the empty table now had three items on it. This is what the thing probably meant.

Three small mannequins stood upright, one skinny and small framed like how he was before the summer began. The middle slightly more toned and muscle it’s stature looking lean but still strong, and finally a mannequin that had pounds of muscle on the other two figures. Body sculpted and rock hard. Scott chose the middle item, it was what he was working towards.

As he touched his choice the items disappeared and new ones too their place. This carried on leaving Scott with choices that involved his sight, touch, and smell. Leaving Scott with another decision after decision. 

“Final choice Champion.” 

The table once again changed, this time shaking and shifting its appearance. On the table appeared two items. An extremely large dildo and a big round ass. Scott had found the choices up till now strange and all together odd, but this had to take the straw. He thought about it for a moment and looked at the two. But quickly made up his mind, every guy wanted a big dick. It might have been massive and large but hey, a big dick is a big dick. Scott’s smile grew blatantly as he reached out as the chose the dildo. 

“Congratulations Champion, now go forth, I shall call upon you again when it is time.” 

“Wait when? What am I supposed to do?” Scott’s voice rung out, to the empty walls, bouncing and fading away slowly as the light grew. Blinding him and making Scott use his hands to block it. When he opened them again Scott found himself in his room. The light from the sun shining bright on his face. Waking him from his sleep. He took his hand and scratched his treasure trail interrupted by wet. “God damnit.” Scott threw his sheets off and moved to the shower. 

“Great just what I needed, and I don’t even remember the sex..” He sighed and stepped into the shower to wash himself off. Scott still had a bit of time before practise turning up smelling like cum probably wasn’t the best idea.

Scott washed himself in the shower, hands running over his body. Soap washing into his skin. It felt good, so good that Scott closed his eyes and lost himself in the moment. His shower lost in his head his body focusing more on the feeling he was getting from it instead. 

“Scott! Hurry up , you’ll be late.” A voice broke him out of his daydream, he shook his head unsure of how he got so distracted and finished up his shower.

“Need a ride out?” His mom asked from the door to his room. Scott looked up at his mom, towel around his waist and hair still damp from the shower. 

“Nah I can cycle out, you can go rest up.” 

His mom smiled at him and unfolded her arms. “Alright, I’ll have dinner downstairs for when you’re back. I’ll probably be gone by that time. So no rush. Love you Scott” 

Scott nodded and smiled back at his mom. He didn’t need to make things harder on her especially when she worked so hard. “Love you Mom.” Turning around to grab clothes for the day, his gear bag already packed and ready in the corner of his room. 

“Oh, don’t let your Dad try and say coffee is a good enough breakfast substitute for proper food.” She shook her head and sighed as she made her way to the bedroom to go lie down. With her and Rafael’s conflicting time schedules they didn’t really clash much beyond meeting at morning and nights much. Scott being the common factor of their lives, their love for their son being they reason to overcome anything. 

“I won’t Mom. I’ll get food before training.” Scott shucked on his clothes and gave a look at the little trinket. He remembered the strange dream he had, the strange figure. The choices he had to make. Scott wasn’t sure what the point of it all was. But there wasn’t much point in dwelling, t was a dream. This was the real world. Here he was real, things didn’t just appear out of thin air. 

Going downstairs Scott grabbed a slice of toast and his jacket from downstairs. His father already gone, like most days he’d see him after school when he got back. He cycled out to the school, since it was still summer break the school wasn’t filled with cars and bikes. Only the Lacrosse team had been visiting the school. Coach had told the boys that they needed to come in for training so that they could hit the ground running when the school season started again. Determined to do better than before. 

He wasn’t late by any standards, but he wasn’t the first into the locker room either. The room was filled with male’s comparing their bodies and betting how would each of the players do. Scott was aiming for a spot on the team, not the benches this season. He went to his locker and started to get ready for practise. His bare back on show for the rest of the room he started to shift through his things and grab out his uniform. 

A hand came down swiftly on his back, it wasn’t strong or loud just fast and sudden. He jumped and looked over at it following arm that it was attached to. “Hey Scottie.” The smiling face was staring back at him. 

“Jesus Stiles. You scared me.” He laughed and shrugged the hand off his shoulder and went back to getting changed. 

“Jesus yourself Scottie, I didn’t recognise you for a second. If you didn’t have that messy hair I would have thought you were Danny. You really bulked up this summer.” Stiles watched Scott’s body impressed by the change that he was seeing. 

“Thanks Dude, I tried really hard to bulk up this time.” 

“Well it worked, you really want that spot on the starting team.”

“You know it, I make starting team High School will get better.” Scott nodded as he tied up his shoes, the rest of his uniform already on. 

“Alright wannabes!” A whistle preceded the voice, ringing in their ears unnecessarily loud. “Today’s tryouts are going to be a series of shot drills, sprints and to top it all off endurance training. The team won’t be finalised today but any high performers will have a better chance at making a starting spot.”


	2. Juice

“Alright worms. Hit the showers and get out of here.” There was a sharp whistle that rang through their ears. All of the boys were breathless, tired from the work that coach had them put in.

Jackson scoffed at the state the other’s were in. He looked down at all of them, barely half of them were good enough for the team and most of those that made it would never do anything with it. But there was something else that had Jackson in a less than spectacular mood. McCall.

Scott McCall had performed well. The wheezy little nobody wasn’t playing like he usually did. His catches were strong, throws fast, and footwork was solid. That wasn’t the McCall he knew. No amount of training could have upped his game that fast. So there was only one thing, and Jackson wanted in. 

Scott felt great when he got in. He couldn’t believe what had happened. He was playing and he had played well. 

“Dude, whatever you been doing fill me in cause you were on fire out there!” Stiles punctuated his sentence with the opening of his locker. Not that he really needed to, his vocal enthusiasm was more than enough.

“I know right! I don’t know what happened but it was awesome.” Scott smiled widely at the other his attention already fading through. 

“Shit dude, I gotta run. Said I’d meet up with Dad for lunch. I’ll text you later Scottie!” Stiles ran off out of the locker room leaving Scott to himself, still elated with his performance out on the field. 

Scott had barely begun to close his locker before a hand did it for him. The bang making him jump. 

“Alright little man.” Jackson walked to up him. Scott being almost cornered into the metal frames. “How about you tell me where your juice.”

“What?” Scott asked frantically, confused and lost. Where had the other come from and what was he talking about. 

“Where. Are You. Getting. Your Juice?” Jackson asked again, not backing down. He knew the other had to have been getting help from somewhere, and he was going to find out.

Scott’s eyebrow rose and his head tilted with a slight shake. “My mom does all the grocery shopping.”

Jackson’s scowl grew. This idiot was an idiot, but he was a idiot who was getting to him. He grabbed Scott by the collar of his jersey and slammed him against the metal door. “Listen here McCall. I know you’re juicing and if you’re not going to share I’m going to find out where you’re getting it from and expose you. Got it?” Jackson’s arms flexed taking the male’s body harder against the locker. Eyes bulged at the other, chest puffing up in intimidation trying to scare him into talking. Jackson felt like he had down enough for now, he pulled harshly on Scott’s clothes ‘fixing’ it before walking off with his things without a second glance. 

Scott watched the jock walk off, storming down the hallway away from him. He rolled his eyes and fixed his own clothes after the altercation with Jackson all he wanted to do was get home and eat the leftover pizza he had. It wasn’t the first time nor the last time they had butted heads. 

As Scott moved to turn around time seemed to slow, the world seemed to fade. His head got light and his body weak, as if he all the strength was being drained from his body. Keeping control of any part of his body was difficult and he wasn’t sure what was happening, a feeling of heat running through his body twisted with a cold shiver that made him clam up. 

\---

Scott wasn’t sure what was happening, his body felt as if it were floating, his world was dark. Only his senses formed his reality. Senses that felt a pair of hands on his body, dragging over the back of his neck and shoulders; sending a shudder down his back over his body the feeling amplified and more intense than he ever thought something could be. But they didn’t stop there, the hands continued exploring his body. Time seemed to have disappeared, each of the hands touching his body and making him feel good. It wasn’t a leap of faith when the hands began to stroke at Scott’s cock touching him and raising the sensations that he was feeling. His voice in clear in his head; moans ringing through and filling his ears. 

Time passed as his body responded to the continuing touch from the mysterious hands. He wasn’t sure where they were from, where he was, how this was happening, but something in him felt draw to it. Pulling him deeper as more of the emptiness filled around him. Giving him nothing but the hands. 

Scott squirmed against the hand working his cock, stroking him and reaching under to touch his balls on each down stroke. But as his cock was being touched his chest wasn’t being forgotten about. His nipples each taking turns being fondled by fingers rolling them between and squeezing his chest, feeling the body beneath them.

Teasing him and making his body twist, muscles pulling with each touch, Scott felt his orgasm build from his balls rising. The pressure running through him as the pleasure made him moan loudly with delight his cum shooting from his cock into the abyss. 

\-- 

When he came to Scott’s head was light and dizzy, not only that but he was still at his locker, it had seemed time passed while he was preoccupied. He grabbed his things and made for his exit quickly not giving a second glance to anything around, missing the mess of cum he had splattered over the locker door. 

On his journey home Scott tried to forget about what had happened the hands over him, touching him, stroking him. He couldn’t get the thoughts of how good it felt out of his system. 

And that’s when it began. The new life that Scott was about live started right there.

**Author's Note:**

> Start of a new fic with an Incubus Scott. First pairing is Scott/Jackson, let me know if anyone has any suggestions for pairings. So I can be found here: https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/


End file.
